In The Clearing Stands a Boxer and a Fighter
by bikelock28
Summary: "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," I tell him. Not when she finds out you're a lying, treacherous snake," Robin/Gisbourne punch-up scene in Tattoo? What Tattoo? from Robin's POV


**This is a scene from Series 1 Episode 8- Tatto? What Tattoo?, when Robin and Gisbourne are duffing each other up, written in Robin's Point of View**

**I don't own anything!**

"D'you think I won't laugh every time I sleep in your bed?" asks Gisbourne. We're both bruised and battered and bloody, we've been tussling and wrestling for hours. We're exhausted, both of us barely able to walk, let alone throw punches, so now we're taunting each other until the other one attacks.

"And Marian," the Traitor continues. Don't bring her into this Gisbourne. Don't you dare bring Marian into this. "The woman you gave up, lost, to me. D'you think I won't laugh every time-". My punch hits him before either of us have time to register it. Gisbourne drops and I sway before following him down, the force of my own punch knocking me to the ground.

Gisbourne's not knocked out and he leans upwards slightly before saying, "To be honest I was surprised you decided to stay in Nottingham. Surely you'd have friends elsewhere that'd take you in. But I should have realised…Marian,"

Just hearing him say her name makes me want to tear him limb from limb- her name, her beautiful, precious name in the mouth of a filthy traitor. I hate him.

"I thought you'd given up on her long ago," Gisbourne continues, breathing heavily, "But you still carry a torch for her, don't you? And now she is to be mine!"

Of course I carry a torch for her, burning so brightly you could see it from the moon. A torch bigger and brighter than you could ever imagine, Guy of Gisbourne. I push myself to my feet.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," I tell him. Not when she finds out you're a lying, treacherous snake.

"She has accepted me," spits Gisbourne.

"When the King returns," I point out, laughing.

"A detail,". He gets to his feet.

"She will know you are a traitor, I will tell her,"

I'll tell everyone. I'll tell everyone what you've done, and everyone will see you for what you are. She won't ever marry you then.

"I'll deny it,"

"She is astute," Does he think she's an idiot?

"True," Gisbourne agrees, "and she has her doubts about me. But she is also stirred by me,". No! No she's not! "She will believe my denial,"

I hit him as hard as I can, so hard my hand stings as it makes contact with his chin. Gisbourne slumps and I stagger backwards onto the floor, breathing heavily. I turn my head back to see Much…and Marian. What' she doing here? I'm so tired and I've been punched so many times I'm almost delirious. Maybe it's a hallucination, maybe I'm imagining things. I glance back at Gisbourne- he's real. He's the one thing I know I'm not imagining, and I want to hurt him, kill him, tear him to shreds. I leap on him and slap his face, kneeing him in the crotch at the same time.

"Master!" cries Much, but I don't listen, I just hit Gisbourne again. Much crashes into me, knocking me off Gisbourne. I see Marian following him down the hill.

"Master! Robin! No!" shouts Much.

"I wanna kill him! He's a filthy, lying dirty traitor!" I cry, as Much tires to pull me back.

"Robin, calm down, please!" he protests, trying ot keep hold of me. But I'm stronger, and I launch myself forward at my enemy.

"Robin!" yells Marian, and I stop dead in my tracks, turning to gaze up art her.

"Robin stop this," she says calmly. I gape for a second. She doesn't understand.

"He's a traitor," I tell her, realising how strained my voice is, "He's a traitor and a liar and he tried to kill the King and I hate him, I hate him-"

My words gabble. I'm frothing at the mouth like a madman but I don't care, "I hate him, he was gonna kill the King, and the tattoo, and Acre and he was gonna-"

"Shh, Robin," soothes Marian. I look at her. She's beautiful.

"AND NOW HE'S GONNA WIN YOU!" I roar, and then I collapse in a heap of pain and blood and jealousy, and of utter exhaustion.

**Hope you enjoyed. The review button is waving!**


End file.
